Not You
by Childish Sadism
Summary: It's not the most glamorous life, but it keeps a roof over your head and food on your table. You need money to survive and what you want comes second. When you are willing to do what it takes to stay alive on these streets, you shouldn't be thinking about someone elses pain, because if you do, you might hurt yourself more than what you bargained for.


Nic and Worick are a gift to this world.

Warnings: smut and honestly nothing that isn't already in the manga. So, spoilers ahead!My grammar and spelling, English is still stupid.

This takes place one year after Worick and Nic run away.

[Brackets will be used to show Nic's sign language]

* * *

It was late, but he wasn't sure how late.

The clouds which perspired pouring rain that was drenching his clothes kept the moon hidden. The thunder and lighting had scared almost everyone off, there was hardly a soul on the streets. He was annoyed at the rain, and the fact that the older woman hadn't let him go earlier and he was caught in the rain because of that. He was supposed to do a two hour job, but it turned into five, how much can a woman that just lost her husband want to be spoiled, shouldn't she be mourning the lost of her man? At some point in his life Worick wouldn't had been able to understand women like this, but after a year of being in this business he was slowly starting to get it. Worick's client probably hadn't even loved her husband, she was probably even happy that he was dead, she was happy now. Now that she was free, now that she could spend her husband's money, well, her money now, on anything she desired. She just happened to desire him, and he just happened to need the money as badly as ever. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or not at this point, but he liked to feel and think of it that way. It made things easier, that he would be wanted more than another man just based on the fact that he was appealing to women, it was like kicking guys in the balls without getting dirty. It was an ego boost.

Women were soft, they were beautiful, pretty, cute, had curves and what not. They were all so different, from big breasts to small ones, to a big ass to a perky one. Women just had such a huge variety, unlike men, and Worick had honestly come to appreciate that, if he was to be asked what his taste in women was he would probably say he didn't have one. Although he still did enjoy big breasts. But oddly enough women didn't treat him like he had seen men treat women. Some of them were rough sure, or had different odd kinks, but he had never been punched, slapped, or kicked. He liked women, he liked them a lot.

Worick could still remember when this job was offered to him, he felt disgusting and low, but just because all that he could hear in the back of his head was his father's voice talking about how he was as much of a whore as his mother had been, even though he wasn't even sure if his mother had been that way. It was almost like he was proving his father right by doing this, that yes, he was useless, that he was a tramp and could never be anything else but that voice slowly faded as the days went by, he found himself forgetting his father's voice at first. After a year, he could hardly remember his voice and to be honest, he was quite happy. The abusive words became nothing but muffled noises when he couldn't give them a voice. It was progress, and it was uplifting.

A loud thunder rumble made him shudder and snap out of his thoughts, he needed to hurry up, what if god damn lighting landed on him, fuck no, he was not dealing with that. He started running, taking sharp turns and ignoring the people that were sleeping on the streets, he ignored the couple that is having sex in one of the corners and also the guy that is getting mugged in an ally, instead he kept running until he arrived at a worn out building. He opened the door and went through two flights of stairs before turning down a hallway. Worick reached the last door that was near the hallway window, took his key out although admittedly having a key in this place is just funny, these doors could probably be kicked open by even a four year old kid. The building is old, and no one takes care of it, the only people that live here are either whores with no pimp or druggies. He unlocked the door and walked inside, the big room illuminated by an oil lamp on top of an old table and the small fireplace on the far wall. This was it, his home. A big room with a small bathroom and no kitchen. There is a single mattress on the floor and someone is already sleeping there, the shorter figure curled up under a thick blanket and only his hair is poking out from underneath.

The sleeping figure is already awake though, and Worick knows it. Nicolas is probably ready to slice up whoever walked into their home. Still, the blond teen turns and closes the door behind him before locking it, it is only then that Nicolas turns and looks at him from underneath his blanket. Worick can see that Nicola's sword was already in his hands, ready to be used, but once he sees him he just makes a face at him and drops his head on the pillows again, peeking at him with only one open eye.

"That is the welcome home sympathy I get?" Worick sighs, shaking his head "Even the old ladies I work for have food at least ready for me, you should learn manners from them." He chuckles and takes his jacket off, his clothes are soaking wet and he can't stand it anymore but the room is at least warm. Nicolas probably made the fire after he realized it was raining and Worick wasn't back yet.

The blond teenager shrugs off his shirt next and takes off his shoes, pulling off his socks right after. He pushes his hair back so it is out of his eyes, it was starting to get long enough to tie it up and since his clients seem to really like his hair, he wasn't about to cut it any time soon. He shakes his clothes to get rid of some of the excess water and when he looks up to see the fireplace Nicolas is standing near the their small dinning table. He is holding something that is covered by a paper bag and Worick blinks in confusion before walking over to take the offered item. He pulls the bag off and and is left with a paper plate that has half of a burger and some fries. It is of course cold but it leaves the other staring at the food with slightly wide eyes. Honestly, he should expect this from Nicolas by now, but even now things like this would still get to him. It was odd that the person that so cold heartily killed his family, could also be so considerate and kind to him. It made him chuckle and then laugh, while Nicolas just stared at him in confusion.

"You moron, thanks Nic. Let me get out of these wet clothes and I'll eat it." Worick is still snickering but goes back to taking his clothes off and puts them near the fireplace on one of the chairs they own so they can dry. He walks over to the bathroom and takes a quick warm shower, just to avoid getting sick. In less than ten minutes he is walking out of the bathroom with some shorts and a white T-shirt on. He is drying his hair with one of their old towels and then leaves it around his shoulders to avoid getting his shirt wet from his still moist hair.

Worick sits at the table and Nicolas sits on the floor near the fireplace. As he sits there Nicolas rests with his knees close to his chest and his eyes closed, his hands resting on his knees. He still sits the same way after one year, not on a chair but on the floor, and the little progress has Worick somewhat worried. Sure, Nicolas is not as expressionless as he was once, he has a habit of sticking out his tongue at people now, almost like a child and Worick was sure he probably picked it up from the children around the neighborhood. But still, unlike Worick, Nicolas's progress on socializing in their new life style is pretty slow. Then again Nicolas is not normal, he is a Twilight and he is also deaf, it is probably going to take him a bit longer to get used to the new people that don't know about him or his disability. He is probably used to isolating himself already thanks to the way he was raised, while Worick chose to isolate himself out of hatred, pain and resentment but was still raised to be social, charming and polite even if he avoided all of that bullshit.

The blond teen finishes his meal, his eyes staring at Nicolas. He is shorter than him still, and he is probably not going to grow taller than him. He is extremely fit though, even if he is still scrawny. Worick is lucky that the women that pay him always feed him, so food is not something he is too worried about, but Nicolas is a different story. If he is not given food, he forgets to eat or doesn't eat at all. Even if Worick has taught him about how he has to eat three times a day, he is happy if the other at least eats twice a day. Event though Nicolas is strong, he is extremely dependable, that's the way he was raised, but Worick was at least content with the progress they were making, like Nicolas now knew that he didn't have to wait for Worick to give him his medicine before taking it, and he didn't have to have Worick telling him how many to take. The pills were the first responsibility Nicolas had, the first thing he was given freedom to do by himself. It had taken first priority for Worick to help fix this about Nicolas, especially because one time he spent too much time with a client and when he came back Nicolas had been on the floor, panting and twitching. He had to take him to the doctor that time, and she had been kind enough to explain to him what happened. Worick felt guilty, the pills had been on the table the whole time, but Nicolas hadn't taken any, because it wasn't give to him. It wasn't given to him by a human.

Worick finished his meal and then moved to sit next to Nicolas in a way that his face is still facing the other so he can read his lips. "Who gave you that food? Or did you buy it?"

The raven haired teen moves his hands in response, the two of them still struggle with the language, but practice is helping them. [Old lady, sells you cigarettes. Daughter made it. You owe her money.]

Worick nods slowly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He sighs quietly, and here he was hoping that maybe Nicolas had bought it. Oh well, he would have to be more persuasive with his teachings, he was a patient person at least. He glanced back at Nicolas noticing the bruises on his neck and arm. He glances away, staring at the fire instead. He hears shifting in the background and doesn't look back at the teen again until he sees he is reaching out for him. Nicolas dumps a handful of bills on the floor in front of Worick. They are all crumpled up, and dirty, but its a decent amount of money, enough to pay the rent in this shitty place and keep whatever Worick earns as a profit for them. Maybe they can afford to get electricity now, and even buy a small fridge for food instead of spending so much money buying it. But Worick glances back at Nicolas again and once again he stares at the bruises, the tank top he is wearing does literally nothing to hide them, but Nicolas never had to hide them, not like Worick did.

"Hey Nicolas, why don't you join me? Work with me? It's not hard, all you have to do is be nice to women and most of them are nice too, you don't gotta worry about getting hurt, there won't be any pain." Worick nods slowly, and notices Nicolas tilting his head. He looks confused at first but then moves his hands, although he is hesitant about it.

[I don't know, what you do.]

"What!?" Worick almost screamed, his eyes wide as he stared at the other. It was a good thing Nicolas was deaf otherwise he would had been now because of Worick's scream. Still, he was in shock, it wasn't like his job was something he kept a secret, and he had told Nicolas he got a job at a brothel, but still he always assumed the other knew what he was talking about, but by the look of hesitation the other had, plus how he was avoiding eye contact, there was absolutely no doubt that Nicolas had no idea what he was talking about. He just always assumed he did because, well, he had been in a mercenary group filled with perverted men that often fucked the maids in his old house.

Worick sighed and hung his head, this made things harder but still, he glanced at Nicolas from the corner of his eyes, the bruises still there and the dry blood underneath his nose. Yeah, this for the best, it was odd but he honestly just didn't want to see the other get hurt in those jobs anymore, it made him feel guilty, maybe he was too god damn soft.

"I'll talk to my boss tomorrow, maybe this can help open up that thick head of yours." The blond teen stretched and yawned. He was tired now and thankfully he didn't have to wake up early in the morning. With one last stretch he walked over to the mattress on the floor and flopped down on it, his legs stretching out. After a couple of minutes though he sighed and waved Nicolas over, the other crawled over and slept on the other side of the mattress, his back facing Worick. He curled up and the blond teen ended up throwing the thick blanket over the two of them before falling asleep peacefully, the rain making the night a quiet one.

* * *

Worick huffed quietly, his eyes staring at the teen in front of him. He was able to cover up some of the bruises Nicolas had with some bandages and bandaids but he still didn't look his best. He had forced the other to take a long shower and even helped him by shampooing his hair since the other didn't seem to have a care in the world about his hair, even if it was getting a bit long, by now his bangs were reaching below his cheeks and the back of his hair was covering his ears and reaching the middle of his neck. Still, his hair looked soft and that was good because it was too thick and heavy to do anything with it that was simple. The blond teen ended up letting Nicolas borrow some of his clothes, nothing too fancy, just a black button up shirt and a clean pair of slacks. It was better than his usual cargo pants, and tank top, but he still had to wear his military boots since Worick only owned one pair of shoes. He did make the other hide his dogtags underneath his shirt though, even if it could get them somewhat in troubles but he was sure that they could avoid anything like that as long as the blond teen was next to Nicolas.

"We just gotta make you look presentable and that is all. Big mama isn't extremely picky about the guys that work there since she hardly gets any, long as they have a nice face and manners. It is good enough." Worick grinned and motioned for Nicolas to follow him, although he quickly stopped him when the other reached out for his sword. "No, Nicolas, don't bring it this time. We don't wanna scare people off. We are not going to fight, alright? The other people in the brothel handle the fights, you don't gotta do it."

Worick could see the hesitation in Nicola's eyes, the other looked like he wasn't really that willing to go now that he had to leave his sword behind. It was attached to him, it was part of him, just like his disability, but Worick just grabbed the others wrist and quickly pulled him out of the room, not giving Nicolas another chance to see the sword. He locked the door behind them and huffed, this was what Nicolas needed, to deattach himself from all the crap that kept him from moving forward. He was doing the right thing, even if the raven teen looked completely at lost and slightly nervous.

Worick was the one that lead the way to the brothel, it was starting to get dark now and business should start pretty soon, he was only early because he was really hoping that he could get Nicolas involved, this would be easier and he could also keep an eye on Nicolas the whole time. He didn't have to be worried anymore, and he could make sure the other ate if not then his clients probably would. All of it was for the best, he just had to make sure Nicolas kept his tags hidden and that he didn't hurt anybody, he had to make sure that was clear.

The blond teen turned and held the Nicolas' face, forcing him to look at him as he spoke. He needed to make this clear. "Listen Nicolas, when we are in there you do not hurt anyone, okay? You are not going to fight anyone, or hurt anyone, no matter what? You understand? You cannot fight." Worick waited for the Nicolas to nod at him before he let go of his head to guide the way again.

The bright lights of the brothel were already on, and a few men were sitting on the bar already drinking and picking up the whore that was going to be theirs for the night. Some men liked to come early so they could be the first fuck, apparently they didn't like the idea of sloppy seconds or some bullshit like that, although Worick couldn't understand that logic, they were still picking up a prostitute one way or the other.

"Hiya! Worick, darling..." One of the women waved with a big smile, her breasts exposed. She was only wearing a corset, her panties and some heels, nothing else. She had long curly red hair, and caked on make up with long lashes."You are here a bit early, what's up? And who's your cute friend?" The girl winked at Nicolas although the other was already looking away, he wasn't used to seeing women half naked.

"Hey, Melinda. I'm here early to talk to big mama, my friend here is looking for a job." Worick grinned and as if to make his point he pulled Nicolas next to him, and dropped one of his arms over his shoulders, although the raven just shrunk in response. He wasn't used to this at all, whenever the mercenary group he was part of would come to places like this, he was always told to wait outside or was left in their hotel room.

"Ohh, well he is a cutie and so shy. I'm sure she would like him! She is upstairs but you know better than to bring your friend there, she doesn't like strangers going into her office. You know how she is." The redhead smiled at the two once more and then left to go pick up some drinks at the bar.

Worick watched her go and then turned Nicola's head so he could look at him again as he spoke. It was funny how the other looked so awkward, he probably felt so out of place in here. "I'm going to go talk to big mama, you can stay here. Remember, no fighting, none of that, okay?"

The blond waited for Nicolas to nod before leaving him near the entrance of the bar, although the raven didn't look too comfortable at being left behind in the unknown building, but still Worick gave him a reassuring smile and left. The building was three floors high and big mama's office was on the third floor. Worick was there in no time though, he was young after all. He knocked twice and then a third time before the door was opened for him. The older woman smiled at him and then let him come in, she looked like she had been reading some letters, probably messages from her boss or something.

"What brings you here Worick?" She asked as she used her letter opener to slice another letter open.

"I'm here to ask for a favor, well, I think it would benefit you as well." Worick gave a weak smile, although he was already trying to sweet talk his way into this one. He was used to doing it by now. "My friend needs a job, the one he was doing earlier wasn't really giving him much cash, and it was too hard on him, so I figured I would ask and see if you need another guy around here."

"Mhmm, is he nice?" Big mama asked as she read over the letter she was holding.

"He's cute yeah, even the girls downstairs think so. He's shy though and doesn't really know anything about this business but I'm sure some women would like that." The blond nodded, glad that had thought about hundreds of answers that he could give big mama.

"How old is he?"

"He's fourteen, same age as when I started. We came to this city together."

"Is he the reason why you don't live in here? You said you had a roommate." Big mama looked away from her letter this time, her attention now fully on the blond teen.

"Yeah, we live together."

"Is he charming like you? You have managed to become good with women because of how good you are with words, so I suspect he is somewhat the same?" The new kid was getting big mama's attention although this question had Worick cussing inside. He was hoping big mama wasn't going to ask these many questions, she never did it with him.

"Well...the thing is that, well...He's deaf. He can't hear or speak well. He knows how to read lips and sign language tho." Worick flinched at his own response, it sounded weak, and it showed all the doubts he had about Nicolas.

Big mama hummed quietly, her brows furrowing before she nodded. "Worick, I'm sure your friend is lovely but I need you to understand something. Women are not like men, women like charm, conversations, they like to be seduced and to feel wanted. How is your friend going to be able to accomplish this if he cannot speak to them. You know the power of words in this business, you make constant money off of it."

Worick didn't know how to respond, for once he was at lost of words. He bit down on his bottom lip instead, trying his hardest to think of a solution but big mama wasn't done talking.

"Women not only pay for the sex, the pay for the experience they get. If he had been a woman I wouldn't have cared at all, men wouldn't have cared either, but women are going to find it a turn off to be with someone that doesn't even speak to them, after all they are paying money for this. Maybe some freaks would find it entertaining, but then his business would be low and he wouldn't be making any money and neither would I."

Worick nodded slowly and sighed quietly, his hand rubbing on his forehead. He understood what big mama was saying, but he just didn't want to give up on it yet. It was easier this way, this way Nicolas wouldn't get hurt, and this way he would have food and money. It was the best solution.

"Although..." Worick looked up when big mama kept talking, by now she had light a cigarette. "We have another type of brothel. I'm sure you are aware, I don't manage it though, but luckily for you the manager is going to be here tonight, if he isn't here already. But it won't be the same as your job, I'm sure you know it but it will give good money."

Worick let big mama's words sink in. The other brothel, the one that was also in the red district but a few blocks away. It was what they called a gentlemen club, but it was just a fancy name for the brothel, it was just another whore house but with men, that seek other men. Worick tried to imagine it, maybe the brothel looked like big mama's, with a bar, and a singer, a bar tender and rooms but instead of girls guys. It kind of hit him on the gut then, he could feel his wounded eye twitching. Instead of girls there would be guys, half naked guys, or naked guys all together, guys whose jobs was to pleasure other men and probably took the same drugs as some the women in this brothel. The drugs that made them dizzy and that made them forget about everything and anyone, the drugs that gave them that lost look and also the ones that made them easy to manipulate. It would be the same, but not at all, because men were animals, and this is why Worick loved women, at least when it came to his job.

The blond tried not to do it, he did, but he pictured Nicolas like that, he pictured him naked, in a room full of clothed men, men that thought they were better because they had money. He pictured his docile face, and his emotionless eyes staring at a client, a faceless man, that had the money, that had the power and he pictured Nicolas taking those drugs, he wasn't even sure if they would affect him but if they did...if they did their progress would be gone, all of it. Not to mention how a lot of men would treat prostitutes, how he had seen women covering up the bruises with make up, how they would sometimes scream to hide the pain. He had seen all of this, and the idea of Nicolas in that situation had his blood boiling, and his legs twitching against the floor.

"Is only a suggestion Worick..."Big mama interrupted his trail of thoughts and the blond looked up, his good eye wide, showing his distress. "You guys have managed to live okay without him doing this type of job, I'm sure you can keep going. You can look somewhere else for a job for him, he doesn't have to have this life." Big mama smiled at him, giving him a small nod and Worick could only nod in return, the idea was still making his blood boil and he wasn't sure why, he just stood up and bow his head at his manager before leaving the room. He didn't know what else to say.

Worick just couldn't get those mental images out of his mind, he was hissing in frustration and glaring at the floor as he walked. He felt like throwing up and at some point he was hitting his head with his hands. But the images kept flooding his mind. Nicolas being used like he had seen women being used, being punched, being forced, being bitten, marked, pushed, abused and then discarded like trash. He stopped walking then, his eyes on the floor. It was a definite no. It would be like sending Nicolas back to the mercenaries, the people that sold him off and called him a thing in front of his face. The idea was not out for discussion, in fact it didn't exist. He needed to take Nicolas back home now, and he needed to come back and work.

The blond teen made it to the first floor but frowned when he didn't see Nicolas standing by the bar. He looked around but didn't see messy black hair anywhere. He did see Melinda giving some drinks though and he quickly walked towards her.

"Melinda, the guy I was with, where did he go?" Worick got her attention right away, his good eye wide with worry.

Melinda blinked a couple of times and then smiled. "Oh, your friend? He got lucky! First time in the job and he has a client...well...if you are into that, you know? The manager from the gentleman brothel was here and he started talking to your friend, although your friend would only nod or shake his head, I guess he is really that shy, but then manager then showed him a stack of cash and he left with him. Money does talk uh? If your friend was like that, why didn't you take him to the gentleman club since the beginning, uh? Hey, where are you going! Worick!" The red head called out, but Worick was already running out of the brothel.

"How long ago did they leave?" Worick yelled as he turned to face the red head one more time.

"Uh? Like ten minutes ago, they went that way." And she pointed towards the right. "They couldn't do their business here, you know? This isn't that type of brothel."

Worick was running, he was looking to his right and then his left, finding it hard to see thanks to his right eye being gone. They were in the red district, there were whores walking everywhere with men, and people fucking left and right. How was he going to find him!? He went through a couple of alley ways but nothing, he even bumped into some people but ignored them. He kept running...fast...he needed to be faster, he needed to find him. He was growing desperate, he was panting, his teeth grinding together and his left eye wide and scared. Find him, he needed to find him.

"I..'an't 'ear. No l'ps 'an't r'ad." That voice, he knew that voice. It was rough and quiet but he was able to hear it. Worick stopped then, his eyes turning to the ally next to him. He was panting non-stop, his hair sticking to his neck. He turned his head, his good eye still wide and he stared at what was in front of him, with his lips trembling and his limbs slowly starting to shake.

It was Nicolas and an older guy that looked in his forties just like big mama. The man was holding onto Nicolas' face with one of his hands while the other one was already underneath his shirt. He was moving his hand over Nicolas' navel just to move to his back and then his waist. He was rubbing the skin, making it warm and Worick noticed that his friend's pants were already around his thighs, with only his underwear intact. The dress shirt was half open from the waist to Nicolas' chest. The raven looked uncomfortable still, he was trying to avoid eye contact and Worick was able to notice a dark mark on the side of his face, a bruise that was now swollen and was probably going to turn purple and blue tomorrow.

"Oh, you are deaf? Why didn't ya say that earlier? I wouldn't had lost my patience with ya, I was just asking for your name ya tramp..." The man chuckle and gently rubbed the teen's chin with his fingers. "Costumers like quiet bitches anyways, bet ya you won't have troubles finding business, don't worry." The manager nodded and the hand that had been on Nicolas' back moved lower to grope and squeeze his ass just as the teen was pulled closer and the man buried his face on the crook of his neck. Nicolas visibly jumped at being groped, his hands twitching as he fought with what to do, he was at lost and he wasn't sure of what was happening, but he didn't have to think about it too long. He blinked and his eyes went wide as the man that was on top of him was hit on the head, not once but twice. The manager dropped on the ground immediately, his head bleeding although he was still breathing.

Worick was standing there, a broken beer bottle in his hand. He was panting, his eye wide with anger before he growled and screamed. He turned and started to kick the man on the floor, until his arm was twisted in an odd way. The blond took deep breathes, his hands still shaking in anger and it was taking all of his willpower not to kill this man right here right now. He turned to look at Nicolas instead, the raven haired teen was staring at him with wide eyes but still hadn't moved. Worick glared at him and roughly fixed his clothes before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the alley. He didn't say a word at all as they made their way back to their home.

The blond wasn't even sure why he was so mad, why his hands were trembling and his fingertips felt cold. He wasn't sure why he was holding Nicolas' wrist harder than necessary or why he kept glancing back to make sure the other was there. But a hundred thoughts per second were running through his head and it was making him angrier by the second. By the time they arrived home, he had a hard time getting his key and shoving it in the hole, but he managed and pushed Nicolas inside, not caring that he had done it harder than he had to. He closed the door and locked it behind him, his hands running through his hair as he walked back and forth.

"What the fuck were you thinking!?" He finally yelled, facing the raven so he could see what he was saying. "Did you even know what kind of shit were you getting into!? He was going to fuck you Nicolas! And you weren't doing anything! Hell, he could have killed you! He even hit you!" Worick hissed in anger and reached for his friend's shirt, he yanked on it so hard, some of the buttons came off but he didn't care. "What the fuck was going through your mind!?"

The raven frowned and his hands began to move, he was obviously not understanding why Worick was so angry.

[You told me no fights. No violence. No need for sword] The raven nodded and then reached within his pocket. He pulled a stack of bills that were being held together by a metal clip. Nicolas was giving Worick the money, waiting for him to take it but the blond was just staring at him. Nicolas hadn't fought because of what he told him, he would had been raped for following Worick's words. The whole thing just frustrated him even more and he growled and slapped the money away and before he could stop himself he had slapped the other as well. But once he realized what he had done he snapped out of it, his eye was wide and he stared at his hand. He had just hit Nicolas, like his father had hit him. Like Nicolas' father had hit him before. All because Nicolas had done what he asked of him, all because he was getting money to survive, even if he hadn't known what he was getting into, just like he never knows when he takes some jobs. He had done what he thought was alright, even if it put him at risk and Worick was the stupid one for not thinking of this ahead of time, he was the stupid one but he was still angry, frustrated and the couldn't erase the mental picture of that man touching Nicolas, he couldn't and it was giving him a headache and making this worst, why? Why!? He wasn't sure.

"Did he do anything else?" Worick asked, moving closer to Nicolas. "Did he put anything in your mouth, touch you anywhere else, did he do anything else?" The mere idea of what he was asking was not helping his anger at all, and he honestly couldn't remember ever being so mad, except when he thought of how frustrating it was to be in that horrendous house and being unable to escape. Seeing Nicolas being touched by someone else was giving him the same anger, the same hatred. He was burning up and biting his lip, his hands still shaking. "Answer me!" And Worick knew he was being irrational then, and he knew Nicolas had a hard time speaking but he wanted to hear him say it. He needed to hear it.

"Noo..." The raven haired teen finally said, and looked down, taking all the screaming and yelling like a child that had done something wrong. As if he was a kid. Worick felt a little bit at ease after hearing Nicolas' voice but he still was frustrated, and something was nagging him in the back of his head, a voice that was asking him, why are you so mad? Why are you upset? Why did you hit him? Why did you hate what was happening? Why were you so jealous!?

Worick froze at his realization. Jealous, he was jealous. He was mad and upset because he was jealous, just like he had been jealous of his brother and his step-mother. He was jealous again, but this time he was jealous of another man touching Nicolas, another man getting close to him. This is why what big mama had said earlier made him so upset, made him so mad and helpless. The mere idea of Nicolas being close to someone else was making him deadly jealous. It had been like this since the beginning, when the captain would take his son and Worick was left with his own anger, he was mad because of the way the man treated his son, yes, but most of all Worick was mad that he was taking Nicolas away from him, that he so easily stealing him from Worick.

The blond ran a hand through his hair, a twitchy smile spreading through his lips, so this is how things had been had been and just now he was realizing it. That man that was touching Nicolas, he felt it in his hands to be able to murder him, he had only stopped because the kid was next to him, with his clothes a mess.

"W'ric'" Nicolas voice made him look up. The raven was staring at him, watching him with wary eyes but Worick growled and moved closer, watching as Nicolas actually took a step back, it pissed him off. Why was he walking away from him when he hadn't walked away from that man, or his father, or any of the mercenaries! The blond stopped him by holding onto his arm and before he knew it he was pulling the other close to himself, and his lips were on top of the raven's. Worick closed his eyes, and he missed how Nicolas' eyes were wide, but the blond pulled the other closer by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue inside the half open mouth. He knew how to kiss, he knew how to kiss pretty damn well, it was the first thing he had been taught how to do in the brothel. He could keep a make out session for as long as their clients wanted and now, here he was, kissing Nicolas, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and forcing it open. The other obviously had no idea of what the hell to do, his hands were holding onto Worick's shoulders and shirt and his wide eyes were staring at the blond at lost of what to do.

Worick hissed quietly against the kiss, and the hand that had been holding onto Nicolas' arm moved to his waist, pulling him closer to his own body as he slowly lowered the two onto the mattress, not breaking the kiss even once. He wanted to laugh at how bad Nicolas was at kissing, but then again the other wasn't even trying, he was probably very confused right now. Worick chuckled quietly, Nicolas was now laying down on the mattress with the blond in between his legs, holding onto his waist and devouring his mouth like if he couldn't stop. But Nicolas was having a hard time breathing by now and was slowly forcing himself to push the other away, but in the end he turned his head and took a deep breath, his eyes moist from the lack of air. He was panting, his chest raising and falling and Worick could feel it against his own. The raven just fit so well underneath him, it felt nice, better than any big breasted client.

Worick found himself undoing Nicolas' shirt, he was anxious and wanted to do it, his hands were shaking but when he saw the skin underneath and he couldn't do anything else but to lean down and kiss it. He sucked, licked and kissed Nicolas' chest, watching the other the whole time as he did it, his blue eye never leaving Nicolas' face as he watched the raven squirm, with trembling lips. He obviously wasn't too sure of what was happening but this was probably reminding him of what the manager had done before, but now. Worick wanted Nicolas to just remember him doing this, no one else. With a growl he moved his tongue on Nicolas' chest before he reached one of his nipples, he bit down on the hard nub then, and the younger male gasped and arched his back in return, his eyes wide in surprise. It hurt a bit, but over all it wasn't bad, still he wasn't used to it and now Worick was sucking on his nipple, stroking the sensitive skin with his tongue before biting it again. Once the nub was hard and wet the older teen moved to the next one, giving it the same attention except his hand was now pinching and twisting the other nipple, making the raven teen squirm on the bed and tremble. Nicolas was moving all over, his eyes wide as a small blush was already spreading over his face, he wasn't sure of what was happening, but his body was getting warm and it was slowly starting to spread. He could feel his crotch burning and as he squirmed it would rub against Worick' stomach, which only made the twitching in his stomach grow.

The blond smirked, his mouth giving Nicolas' nipple one last bite before he pulled back to stare down at his friend. He was a panting mess, and his hips kept twitching, both of his nipples were red and hard now and his face was blushing. It was perfect. What was in front of him was perfect. Nicolas should react like this, he should react like this to him, and no one else. Nicolas was looking up at him, his eyes half lidded and lost, but Worick only leaned in to bite on the others bottom lip before pinching and pulling on his nipples one last time, causing the other to gasp loudly and tilt his head back in a low moan. But this wasn't enough, he wanted to do more, he needed to show Nicolas what else was there to this, he wanted to see him tremble more, he wanted to see him panting in pleasure, he wanted to see all of this. The blond moved his hands lower and then undid Nicolas' pants before tugging them down along with his underwear, he pulled them down around the raven's thighs, and then let out a soft noise. Worick licked his lips and leaned in to kiss and bite on Nicolas chest again before turning his hips so his legs were side ways while his torso was still straight on the bed.

Worick let his mouth move over Nicolas neck now, he bit down on the skin there and sucked hard, he did it once, twice, three times and he couldn't stop. He did it along his collarbone and his shoulders too, all over and on his chest. He left the skin red and a slight shade of purple. It was perfect, he grinned to himself, and felt Nicolas hard member against his arm but he ignored it. He instead reached within his pocket and brought a small square packet towards his mouth. He ripped it open and pulled out a condom. He had done anal sex before, with women, this wasn't something new to him. He leaned in and kissed Nicolas lips again, gently licking the soft flesh before moving to kiss the side of his head as he slipped his middle finger inside the condom. With a soft noise he then pushed his finger inside the raven, watching as he jerked, and arched his back before shaking his head. Nicolas was panting now, his face was red and he was slightly sweating. He was trying to stretch his legs but Worick being on top of him kept him from doing it. The raven could feel the finger pushing and moving inside of him. It was squirming and trying to stretch him out by pulling on his assring. Soon enough a second finger was pushed in and Nicolas let out a loud gasp in response, although this time his voice came out and he groaned. It felt odd, it felt so odd. The two fingers were stretching him out and thrusting inside of him. He wanted to squirm more to turn around and shake his head but he couldn't do it. Worick was on top of him, and his lips were on top of his own again, he was kissing him again as his fingers slowly stretched and fucked Nicolas' hole. The raven even closed his eyes at some point but had to open them when Worick lazily forced one of his eyelids open.

"Keep your eyes open Nic. I want you to see this, my fingers are inside of you. I'm going to fuck you. Has anyone done this before?" Worick asked, his half lidded eye staring down at the raven as he shook his head. "No one? not the mercenaries either? Not even your dad?" He felt like an asshole for asking this, but if this had never been done with Nicolas, Worick wanted to make sure he knew who was the first one doing this to him. It was him, no one else. "No one put their dicks in your mouth or did this to you?" And Nicolas was shaking his head again, his hands now scratching on the mattress below him.

"Good, I want to be the first one to do that, I want to do all of that to you. I don't want anyone else to do it Nicolas, no one but me!" Worick nodded, his eye staring down at Nicolas forcing the raven to stare back at him. He was serious and the raven knew this, he knew it well as Worick kept moving his fingers inside of him. The blond finally pulled his hand back, and tore up another condom package. This time the condom went over his cock and he was so happy he had lubricated condoms, it would make everything so much easier. With a soft groan he moved in between Nicolas legs, his hands spreading open the limbs and dropping them over his shoulders as he cock slowly pushed against the ring of muscles. He hissed and closed his eyes, letting out a loud moan as he pushed inside the raven. He was tight, it felt like his dick was going to be milked dry and he loved it. It felt so good to be inside the teen. It felt amazing, he couldn't hold back. He didn't want to hold back, and with that in mind he pulled back just to thrust back inside, his whole body shivering.

Worick let out a soft noise, his eye opening to stare down at Nicolas. The raven was panting loudly, his eyes almost closed and his face flushed. He was twitching, biting on his bottom lip and letting out noises that Worick had never heard from the other. Worick grunted, finding Nicolas face just perfect with his penis buried deep inside his hole. Yeah, it was perfect. With a low noise he started to move again, this time thrusting his hips non-stop and watching as the teen underneath him began to squirm and arch his body again. Nicolas' eyes were wide and he was tilting his head back, his hands now scratching on Woricks arms as he kept pounding the raven's asshole. Not stopping once even when Nicolas began to moan.

"N-no one else, o-okay, Nic? No one else can touch you like this, if they try to do this, you can kill them. You can kill them all, but no one else can. Do you understand?" Worick moved his hand to hold onto the teen's chin, watching as the other nodded his head, his eyes half lost in pleasure and just following what Worick was saying by now. The raven let out a loud moan and Worick heard himself growling again as he crushed his lips against Nicolas and laid on top of him as he moved inside of him. Worick's right hand kept holding onto Nicola's chin while his left was now stroking the others member. He kept trying to bury himself deeper inside Nicolas but he couldn't, instead he began to thrust faster and harder, his hips slapping against the skin of the raven's asscheeks, making the skin a soft red. Still Worick couldn't bring himself to pay attention to such details, all he wanted to do was to keep fucking Nicolas, to cum inside of him and fuck him again and again, until the other could understand, until he knew why only Worick could do this, why he was the only one that should do it.

The raven was getting close, Worick could feel his inner walls tightening and sucking in his cock with greed. Nicolas was moaning non-stop by now. He was drooling and tearing up from the pleasure, he had never felt like this, everything felt good. Everything was sensitive, his ass, his nipples, his lips, he could even feel every single mark Worick had left on his skin. It felt good, it felt good, he didn't want it to stop, it was numbing and made his mind go blank, he never had something like this, not even when he passed out from pain did he felt this great and now Worick was thrusting deeper inside of him and the moans coming out of his mouth couldn't be stopped. The tip of his cock was twitching and burning and he could feel something went on it but he wasn't sure what it was. Just then though Worick's cock hit his prostate and Nicola's found his back arching off of the bed while his head tilted back. The heavy waves of pleasure spreading through his body had him panting and moaning, and his cock was now harder than ever but he could feel the pressure slipping away as something wet came out from it. He was at the peak of his pleasure high, and something else was filling him up, something wet.

Worick came inside Nicolas, the other had become so tight after his release that he couldn't hold back any longer. He came, panting and falling on top of the other with Nicolas' legs still on his shoulders and his cock still buried deep inside of him. It was good like this. He wanted to stay inside, he didn't want to move. Instead he looked at Nicolas and noticed the little lost look in his eyes and his heavy panting. He had wrecked the other, he was a mess and one of his eyes was open while the other was half lidded. The blond chuckled and leaned towards the other.

"If anyone else tries to do this, you kill them, alright? Nicolas, you get it, right?" Worick nodded and buried his face against he raven's neck, feeling as the other slowly nodded his head before the blond felt a steady breathing against his chest. Nicolas was asleep, and Worick could feel himself joining him pretty soon. It was fine to sleep like this, he could sleep like this every night, he could do this every night. As long as it was with Nicolas, then he was fine. As long as the raven belonged to him like this, he was happy, it had been about that this whole time and just now Worick was able to realize it, but he was too tired to keep thinking and sleep was slowly taking over.

Worick was sure of something though, he did like women a lot, but he loved Nicolas more than any of them.

* * *

Reviews amuse me!


End file.
